Session One (D
"Session One" is the first episode of the Netflix TV series Dungeons & Dragons Chronicles. Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Jasper Redsteady *Tara Strong as Princess Harriet Worthvery *Kari Wahlgren as Eleanor Redteady *Jennifer Hale as Captain Agatha Fortho *Rob Paulsen as General Alexander Redsteady *John DiMaggio as General Ironheart Synopsis A Half-Elf, known as Jasper Redsteady, is forced into a rather large journey when a group of knights destroys his homeland. Plot massive Elven city is seen in flames as the silhouette of a massive dragon rises from behind a wall. It's revealed that a child Jasper is watching this in shocked terror. He is suddenly picked up by a man in armor. Jasper "...Pa... pa?" father puts him down before running off into battle. Jasper reaches out to stop him but is grabbed by a group of knights. Jasper "Papa!" dragon breaths fire on the screen. Once the fire stops, it is suddenly another scene, where Captain Agatha Fortho is seen reading from a book. Agatha "And so these Elves left the surface for the Underdark, becoming the... Princess Harriet?" Princess is seen looking out a window at a large group of Elven soldiers in training. Harriet "Huh? oh, sorry, the soldiers down there are just rather entertaining to watch!" Agatha "They're not supposed to be entertaining. They're supposed to be training." Harriet "I don't see why they can't be both." an older Jasper bursts into the room. Jasper "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm late for my training!" catches his breath for a minute. Jasper "By the way, where am I supposed to go?" Agatha ”Over there...” Jasper "Oh hey! you're Agatha Fortho! I'm Jasper Redsteady! you're a big inspiration to me!" Agatha "Kid, how old are you?" Jasper "I'm seventeen, why?" Agatha "That explains why you- wait, you're only seventeen? how did you get accepted into the army? you're a toddler compared to other soldiers!" Jasper "Well, I'm Half-Elf, I don't exactly live that long compared to full-blood Elves." Agatha ”Then what is your other half?” Jasper "Huh? oh, my dad was a human. He moved here with my mom and became a General." Agatha "A human General?" Harriet "I knew I heard that surname somewhere! you're Alexander Redsteady's son!" Agatha ”Be quiet Harriet” Harriet ”You are not my guardian.” Agatha "No, but I am the Captain. It's my job to speak with the soldiers and-" Harriet "And I outrank you. So I order you to allow me to speak with the soldier." looks at her in confusion for a few seconds. Agatha "...Well, that, uh... yes, your Royal Highness." Harriet "So, Jasper was it? why exactly did you join the Royal Guard?" Jasper "I'm gonna become the head of them! I'm gonna become the most powerful Half-Elf on Earth and... well, I haven't thought that far ahead, but those are my two goals so far." Agatha "Power isn't everything. I'm assuming you're a fighter, so tell me, what fighting style do you have?" Jasper "Great Weapon Fighting! that's when you-" Agatha "I know what Great Weapon Fighting is Jasper." raises her arm. Harriet "What is that, exactly?" Agatha "...Well, your Royal Highness, Great Weapon Fighting is when you carry a rather large sword on your person and grab it with two hands. It emphasizes rather large hits and-" Harriet "Are you describing Large Sword Fights?" Agatha "...That's not what it's called, but yes I believe so." Harriet "You said you wanted to be the General, right?" Jasper "It's been my dream since I was a boy! Za!" Harriet "Well, let's see you in action! Agatha, have one of your men battle Jasper!" Agatha "Very well, your Royal Highness." Jasper "Should be fun! I've been training for a while, I just know that I'll be able to beat him!" instantly cuts to a soldier punching Jasper so hard he bruises while Harriet, Agatha, and a few soldiers watch on. Soldier #1 "Come on guy, this is getting kinda sad..." suddenly does a flip, kicking him in the face. Jasper "Ha! I-" soldier backhands him with his fist, knocking him to the floor. Soldier #1 "Please give up, this is just making me feel like a jerk..." Agatha "He might lose this fight, but he's an ivaebhin and that could bring him a long way." Harriet "I'm sorry, is that Elven? my parents only spoke Common to me." Agatha "It means boy filled with brightness." Soldier #2 "Half-bloods like him could never make it in the army. Why did he even sign up?" Agatha "Do you think you could beat him, Sven?" Sven "Of course I can." Agatha "You hear that Jasper? you got a new challenger." still bruised Jasper gives a thumbs up and smiles. Jasper ”Bring It On.” and Jasper both draw their swords. The moment they do, a small box appears beside them, revealing their stats. They are as follows: Jasper: Str. 17 Dex. 11 Con. 8 Int. 14 Wis. 14 Cha. 12 Style: Great Weapon Fighting Sven: Str. 17 Dex. 16 Con. 14 Int. 9 Wis. 10 Cha. 10 Style: Two-Weapon Fighting Once these boxes appear, Jasper takes out a longsword and grabs it with two hands while Sven takes out two rapiers. Sven "Alright, half-blood, let's see how you do against a real warrior." charges at him. The two clash weapons for a bit before Sven low kicks Jasper's leg. This knocks Jasper forward, with Jasper grabbing Sven mid-air and landing on top of him. The two lay there for a bit, Sven making a wheezing noise. Jasper "Did... did I just win?" Agatha "Go into a battle thinking you'll succeed and you'll come out the loser." Jasper "I'll take that as a yes!" jumps up and fist pumps the air. Jasper "Yeah! just won my first fight! step one to becoming General!" Harriet (whispering to Agatha) "The first step of a million, but I won't burst his bubble." Agatha (whispering to Harriet) ”Agreed.” Jasper returns to his home. He walks in and hangs up his weapons. His mother is tuning a lute in the living room. Jasper "Hi, mom." Eleanor "Hello, son! how was training today?" Jasper "Pretty good. I'm pretty bruised, but I still won in the end!" Eleanor "Just like your father, never letting anything keep you down!" Jasper "I met the Princess today! she's pretty! I'm not sure if she's ruler material yet though." Eleanor "Well, we have a good few years before she is so I wouldn't worry about that." Jasper "Oh, also, I met Agatha Fortho! she didn't seem to recognize me though. Kinda weird, I thought she and dad were friends." Category:Transcripts